Cold as Ice
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Percy and George have a talk at Fred's grave. Rated T for safety.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new Harry Potter one-shot. I am really becoming goddamn addicted to do this. This is NOT healthy anymore. We should get started with the fiction shall we?

George felt the snow on his skin, as he stared at the tombstone at Godric's Hollow graveyard. It was the tombstone of his dead twin brother Fred.

_Fred Weasley_

_Beloved brother, son and friend, who left before his time._

_Rest in peace Fred. You shall be in our hears forever._

A sound made George look up for a few seconds. Someone must've apparated recently. Maybe someone who had also lost a person he cared about in the battle.

He felt the tears into his eyes, but he forbid himself to cry. He bit on his lips trying not to do so, but it was useless. George Weasley cried. He cried because he didn't thought it was fair that fate had taken Fred away from him. He cried because his future kids wouldn't even get to know Fred. He cried because he just wanted his brother back. They had been together since he was even able to think and now Fred was gone and George was broken. Suddenly he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He drew his wand, but pointed it at his astounded brother Percy.

"Sorry Perce.", George mumbled as put his wand away again.

"Mind if I join you?", Percy asked, as if nothing had happened.

George could do nothing but shake his head. His throat was dry. He didn't find his voice. He wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his grieving little brother. His shoulders were still shaking with sobs and the tears fell into the snow.

"Sorry that I burst into tears just like this Perce. It's just...everything's so hard.", George stuttered.

"Shhh...s'okay George. It's only normal to keep on bursting into tears. Especially for you. Losing someone you cared about is no easy thing.", Percy whispered.

"It...seems like yesterday, we opened the joke shop together, or that we left Hogwarts with a big final.", George murmured.

"Can't say that I blame you...anymore. If this Umbridge woman really was as horrible as Ron and Ginny described her, it's no wonder that you two wanted to leave.", Percy mumbled.

"You're right Perce, but the worst of it all is that I never managed to tell him what he had meant to me.", George whispered.

Then George let out another sob and began to cry again. He buried his face into the crook of Percy's neck and wept quietly. Pery wrapped his arms around him and let out a few tears of his own. He had been present as Fred had been killed and the first thoughts that had crossed his mind were what he was supposed to tell George and that he needed to avange Fred. He had avanged him on every Death Eater that had crossed his path, especially Augustus Rookwood. He had been the first Death Eater that had crossed his path and if he had had the oppertunity, he would've burned Fred's name in any Death Eater he had defeated, but he wouldn't speak the last part out in front of George, since he would probably scare him with this and sound no better than a Death Eater, but on the other side it was just what losing a beloved person did to people every now and then. It began to snow. The war was over and the two Weasleys stood in front of their dead brother's grave. George was crying, Percy was letting out only a few tears of his own, since he wanted to be strong for George and the snow was falling like tears cold as ice.

"Close your eyes George.", Percy said, as George's sobs died down.

George placed a hand of his red-rimmed and puffy eyes, while Percy pulled out his wand in silence. He pointed it at Fred's tombstone. He mumbled a spell and then told George to open his eyes again. Under the text on the tombstone were two other words engraved. _"Mischief managed"_. Percy smiled down at his little brother and he smiled back. Then George hugged Percy. First Percy was a bit astounded, but than he hugged George back. A few minutes ago George had been as cold as ice on the inside and on the outside, but he was much warmer now, since his normally really annoying brother had showed him that he was there for him.

_**Ending Word: **_I know it is really really short, but what can I say? I wanted to make it touching and that's what I managed. I hope you like it and I hope you leave reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


End file.
